Metal Gear Switch
by R.O.B. mk.37
Summary: First MGS body Switch! Snake and Meryl find a divice that causes them to switch bodies. Rated for Language
1. The Switch

Metal Gear Switch

Chapter 1: The Switch

Three months after the Shadow Moses incident Snake, Meryl Silverburgh, Nastasha Romanenko, Mei Ling and Hal Otacon began creation of Philanthropy an anti-Metal Gear organization, thanks to Nastasha Romanenko and her book "In the darkness of Shadow Moses: the unofficial truth and the money it made. Now, Snake and Meryl are sent to destroy Metal Gear Ray's blueprints that someone found on the Black Market.

"Damn it Otacon why do I need a partner on this mission!" "You and Meryl need to practice working together." Replied Otacon "I told you Otacon I work alone". "Stop Complaining Snake this is nothing compared to Shadow Moses, the guards are half asleep and just have pistol's!" explained Otacon "fine" sighed Snake.

Otacon was right though the guards were half asleep and the room with blueprints was right in front of them and there were also no guards or security devices. The two then went to the door and swiped out the key card they stole from the first guard. Once they were in the room they found piles of junk and the blueprints in a half open box. "This is the most pathetic mission ever aren't we special agents or something?" Meryl shouted with rage "Just grab the blueprints so we can get out of here." Snake said with a sigh.

(Codec beep) "Snake I just found some new information, this organization steals machines and blueprints so they can take over every country in the world!" "So I should destroy everything to stop them?" Snake said with a smirk "No just take as many machines as you can and destroy all the blueprints who knows how delicate these devices are." Explained Otacon "Got it."

20 minutes later the two agents emerged from the base with high-tech guns and a metallic sphere with m1n0 5w1tch3r on it that was held my Meryl. Lucky for our hero's the Philanthropy helicopter was in the distance. While rushing to the Helicopter Meryl tripped on a root and dropped the sphere, the sphere then released a flash that knocked out Snake and Meryl simultaneously.

3 hours later.

Snake's POV

I woke up back at HQ and felt some extra on his chest and extra hair over my eyes, but this wasn't my brown hair it was long red hair just like Meryl's hair! I struggled to get up and I wobbled to the bathroom, where instead of seeing my normal reflection I saw a young red haired women staring back at me! "What the hell!" I shouted in a women's voice before I covered my mouth.

Maryl's POV

I woke up back at HQ and felt like I hade a girdle on her neck to my feet and a bandana on my head. I struggled to get up but collapsed on the floor where I saw Snakes reflection in a small mirror on a desk. "Snake what's going-," I moaned before realizing how deep and faded my voice was.

To be continued…

**This is my first fic and I'm just board so don't flame me. **

**By the way in the next chapter I will refer Snake in Meryl's body as Snake and just reverse it for Meryl in Snake's body**


	2. You're Me

Metal Gear Switch

Metal Gear Switch

Chapter 2: You're me!

Both Meryl and Snake had no idea how this happened so they went to see Otacon, but meet each other in the hall instead. "Meryl?" Snake in Meryl's body asked looking at his own body. "Snake is that you?" Asked Meryl in Snakes body looking at her own body. "You're me, what the Fuck happened!" Shouted the body swapped duo waking Otacon in the process. "What is it this time you two." Yawned Otacon. "Otacon we switched minds or bodies or what ever." explained Snake. "What, but how did this happen?" Otacon questioned fully believing Snake in Meryl's body.

"Maybe it was the orb that said M1N0 5W1TCH3R?" asked Meryl. "You mean that you didn't know that meant mind switcher!" Otacon questioned with rage. "How the hell where we suppose to know that it was in code we don't spend a lot of time online." Defended Snake. "Well there is some bad news you guys are stuck like this for a while." Otacon blurted out nervously.

"What do you mean by a while!" Shouted the two in union. "Well that was the only copy and it fell in a puddle and wasn't waterproof, but the waves weren't as strong as they should've been so it will only last about a week."

"I need to be in a guy's body for a whole week!" Shouted Meryl "Well I don't have it easy either." "Well, Snake what's wrong with my body?" "What's wrong with mine?" "Will you two just shut up, if you keep this up you'll be stuck like this for more than a week" Otacon said. "What do you mean by a few more days?" asked the duo. "The waves are sensitive and repel each other when rage is put ageist them, so relax when near each other and things will go back to normal in about 165 hours (one week minus 3 hours) " explained Otacon.

"So, if we relax I can be me again?" asked Meryl. "Yes you can." Otacon replied while walking back to his lab. "So we need to remain calm when around each other." Snake said with a smirk and cupping his new breasts "Touch those again and die!" Meryl said with a hint of rage. "For the next 165 your body is my body and my body is your body, so we should make the most of it." Meryl stood there for a few second's before responding, "What is wrong with you Snake?"

"The device was a proto type so obviously there would be some side effects." Nastasha said while coming out from nowhere "So he's now some kind of a pervert?" "Sort of Snake, I mean Meryl." "So this only last's a week" Snake said while lighting a cigarette "Snake stop, I don't want a nicotine addiction like you." Meryl said trying to suppress her anger.

"You two should just go and enjoy your temporary bodies but do not go overboard!" Nastasha requested. "Fine Nastasha we'll try and enjoy this as much as possible." the two said in union before they walked opposite directions each letting out a large sighs.

To be continued…

**Sorry I needed to change the characters so this could be more entertaining and easier for me.**


	3. Adjusting

Metal Gear Switch

Metal Gear Switch

Chapter 3: Adjusting

Snake returned to his room hoping to retire for the night since it was almost 11. "I could stand being nearly anyone but why Meryl Silverburg this was suppose to be my vacation week for Christ's sake." Snake sighed.

"Just admit it Snake you're enjoying this, I did some research and it informed me of Big Boss's mission Snake eater and how he behaved while near EVA." Explained a figure in the dark.

"Just because I'm a clone doesn't mean I think exactly like him Otacon, but I should try to enjoy this" Snake said before grabbing and squeezing his breast's.

"Oh, that reminds me Meryl told me to give you these" Otacon said while pulling out a small container with purple tablets (pain killers for monthy day's). "Oh shit I wish we waited that week to do that damn mission." Snake shouted, "Maybe you should take these as well," Otacon said while pulling out a container with red tablets (anger pill's). "Thanks Otacon" Snake said femininely before kissing Otacon on the lip's (**Yes on the Fing Lip's.)**

A white spirit (Otacon) and a black spirit (Snake) then exited the bodies and Otacon was now in Meryl's body and Snake in Otacon's body!

Snake then opened his eyes and saw Meryl's body staring back at him and then cheered about how he was himself again before Otacon explained that this was all a prank gone Horribly wrong made to make Snake and Meryl closer and Snake kissed him because his new female emotions kicked in at the exact moment, also that the kiss was the way out of it kind of Like in "An Unlikely Hero" by la periodista.

Otacon then fixed all the body swapping and everyone was back to normal. shortly after the incident Meryl quit Philanthropy and they didn't see each other for about 9 years or did they?

_The_

_End_

…_?_

**I just put Chapter four in here because I didn't want a cliffhanger before the epilogue and I was kind of lazy. **


End file.
